Caged in
by cuteelika
Summary: Two persons completely and drastically different both have something in common. Fighting against something for certain reasons. Except one does it in a CAGE.


_**Chapter One**_

_**Lights flashed giving his surroundings a glare that he was sure he could do without. Chain link fence surrounded him enclosing him. The floor on which he stood was originally white but turned off white over the years with all the people that walked on it and was decorated with splatters of blood. Choruses of cheers rose from the crowd that he could never see. A faint buzz hissed close by from the fluorescent lights above giving off a bit of heat.**_

_**The gate to his right opened.**_

_**A hulking figure compared to him entered the cage. **_

_**As the cheers from the audience turned to screams, he pushed off the metal post he was leaning against and stalked towards his victim for the night.**_

_**The person was seven feet on average with a large build of clearly defined muscles.**_

_**No tattoos?**_

_**Well that was as far as the eye could see, but he was shocked. Normally people entering into this life would have, as if to show they were tough. He smirked, they weren't so tough anymore by the time he was finished with them.**_

_**And from the looks of this person he was going to have some fun, especially when he was done with ripping that bloody ponytail off his opponent's head.**_

_**After a few moments of analyzing the other person, he realized the idiot was talking to him. Deciding to ignore the following statements he fell into a defence stance.**_

_**He felt the adrenaline flow through him mixed with anticipation for what was about to happen. Feeling light he watched as his opponent attacked him. He let the familiar peace take over as his body went through the motions feeling as if it had a mind of its own. At the back of his mind where reason is thrown out the window and only anger and the thirst for blood is taking over his thoughts, he listens to the voice that is there after it stops screaming at him to block, kick, grab he loves what he hears and follows the instructions are given.**_

_**Now only one thing could be heard throughout his mind, by the time his opponent is lying down face first by his feet not moving at all, KILL HIM.**_

He was absolutely, completely and positively bored.

'Where was the teacher?' Gaara thought to himself as he sat in class. Everyday was the same thing with the teacher, no matter the day or weather.

As he looked at his watch to check the time he heard a familiar voice calling, practically shouting his name.

When he looked up he was met with the usually flamboyant blonde that decided it was best to wear neon orange today.

"Hey Red! What's up?"

"Are you planning on going clubbing this evening?"

Confusion settled on his face as if he was trying to interpret a code.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's because you look like a walking glow stick that's why." A voice sounded behind Naruto.

"Good morning guys." A more cheerful voice continued after the first.

"CHOUJI! SHIKAMARU!" Naruto shouted as he spun around to greet the other two.

They both flinched and Gaara just shook his head. Surprisingly no one turned around seeing as how their seats were to the very back of the class.

Gaara just leaned back in his seat and sighed as his friends took their respective seats. Mutters could be heard throughout the class while everyone waited for the teacher to arrive. In the few years that Gaara was attending this school not once has the teacher ever arrived on time.

"Hey you guys heard about the new kids this morning?" Naruto asked while he munched on some of Chouji's chips.

"New kid?" Chouji questioned as he munched on some more chips.

"Great more people to cram inside here." Shikamaru mumbled in his sleep.

Gaara said nothing but Naruto knew he had his attention.

"I said kids not kid, as in plural, you know more than one." He drawled as he shifted in his seat next to Gaara.

"Where -"

Gaara's question was cut short as their teacher all but ran through the door.

LATE AS USUAL HE MIGHT ADD.

"Morning class." Their teacher panted out.

Mr. Umino was a short man. And was always neat, which made Gaara suspect that that was the reason why he was always late, to busy in front of the mirror to be on time.

But today was a revelation. His hair was in a mess as strands fell away from the ponytail he usually wore. His clothes all rummaged and he was practically dripping sweat. And apparently he was a walking tomato.

After a few seconds of observing their teacher Gaara's gaze turned towards the three that followed in after him.

Just like Naruto said, three kids, two girls and a boy.

And they all looked positively bored about being here.

The first female caught most eyes because of her bright yellow hair pulled up in a high ponytail with a side bang falling over one of her devious blue eyes that showed the promise of pain if angered. She wore a black tube top that fell right above her navel showing off the diamond decorated skull buckle belt holding up the black cut-up skinny jeans together with a pair of black ankle boots and a waist length jacket. She wore only black mascara and eyeliner. Her attire was brought together by a silver skull ring, a silver cross with black gems decorating it on a chain around her neck and a pair of studded black earrings.

The other female was wearing a black sleeveless top with silver buttons, a black Capri pants and converse. Her hair was a hazel brown colour and up in two buns using black ribbons. Although she didn't wear makeup she had a natural beauty about her. Her eyes were a bright brown and her lips were slightly pink but were twisted into a slight sneer as if she was disgusted with what she saw. She wore a similar ring to the yellow haired girl, as well as necklace but instead of black gems her own were blue. She also wore two pairs of studded earrings on the lower lobe of her ears and her nose was pierced as well.

And as Gaara gaze moved on when he did a once over of the strangers he thought his heart stopped when he finally looked at the male. Just like the females he was dressed in all black, and he looked good. His hair was black and looked silky and smooth but was unevenly cut as dropped around his face and a long braid behind brushing an ass that was being squeezed by a skinny jeans, and Gaara thought he was seeing things, but it was really a silver squirrel buckled belt with ruby red eyes and a long sleeved jersey that fitted him like a glove. He wore the skull ring and cross necklace as the others but the gems on his cross was red. Both of his ears were pierced three times with the same studded earrings.

And the more Gaara stared the more he became transfixed with this person, but the stranger's eyes were what had him. Round, dark eyes were staring outside as if wishing to be somewhere else. Eyes almost void of all emotion except maybe sadness.

When the boy faced the classroom turquoise eyes clashed with black. Upon noticing that he was being watched Gaara ducked head allowing strands of his hair to fall into his face. Peeking through his bangs he saw the stranger smirking in his direction. Jerking up when he heard finally starting speaking. In all honesty Gaara forgot he was even there in the first place.

"Listen up class! I would like you all to meet Ino Yakama, Ten-ten Baku and Rock Lee. They will be attending our school from now on so please be courteous."

Mr. Umino turned towards the new students and whispered something that only they heard. After a few seconds the three started towards the last available seats in the class. And as if it was destiny they were next to Gaara and Naruto.

**Alright guys what did you think and remember i need your opinions honestly for the next chapter otherwise i wont continue it so please be supportive thank you**


End file.
